jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Nena
|-| Disguised= |ja_kanji = ネーナ |namesake = Lovers - Vol.4 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P124 The Secret of JOJO Characters (German singer) |stand = Empress |gender = Female |hair = Brown (Revealed) (Digital Color) Black (Revealed) (Anime) Brown (Disguised) (Digital Color, OVA) Black (Disguised) (Anime) |eyes = Brown (Digital Color, OVA) Purple (Anime) |occupation = Mercenary |status = Deceased |death = December 13, 1988 |cod = Internal hemorrhaging via Stand's destruction |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = (OVA) (Game) (Anime) |voiceactor = |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders. She first appears in India alongside Hol Horse and tries to assassinate Joseph Joestar while passing as an ordinary woman. She is a Stand User who uses Empress. Appearance Nena first looks like a beautiful young Indian woman in typical Indian attire. However, this is only a disguise and Nena is truly a short, ugly and overweight woman wearing a bikini. Nena also possesses a bud on her tongue. Personality Nena is introduced as having a crush on Hol Horse to the point of wanting marriage. Not satisfied with her actual appearance, she hides her true form even from her allies and uses the good looks of her last victim to trick her opponents into thinking she's an innocent woman. Enya the Hag notes that her specialty is to slowly kill her victims. History Background Nena is an obese, unsightly woman from an aristocratic family hired by DIO to intercept and kill the Joestar group. Nena used her Stand Empress to kill a beautiful young woman and wore her skin to hide her true form. She eventually falls in love with Hol Horse to the point of wanting to marry him. The two become allies and lovers, though Hol Horse takes advantage of her as she was willing to do anything for him. Stardust Crusaders Nena is initially portrayed as an ally and lover of Hol Horse, an enemy of the protagonists, but is not shown to be a true enemy herself. She shows interest in marrying him but he denies her marriage offer claiming he is a traveler destined to die on the street and couldn't stay with her even though they loved each other. He later reveals to J. Geil that he is with her just because she could be useful in the future, sacrificing her life for him. After Hol Horse is defeated she eventually comes to his rescue, holding down Jean Pierre Polnareff while Hol Horse escapes from Jotaro's team. She then accompanies the group on a bus they take to Varanashi, and it is then that Polnareff becomes attracted to her while she hides her actual identity as a Stand User, and attacks Joseph Joestar with her Stand. Nena then exploits Polnareff's interest in her to distract him while her Stand fights Joseph. After Joseph is able to deal the finishing blow to Empress, Nena takes the damage and dies, revealing her real form. Polnareff appears traumatized as she is killed in front of him, realizing she is an enemy (and a very ugly enemy at that). This has led to comical scenes as the rest of the Crusaders try to bring him back to his senses. Stand Nena's Stand, Empress, represents the Tarot Card "The Empress", which symbolizes fertility. "The Empress" card often puts emphasis on motherly qualities, like creation of life, and it is thought to signify physical attraction and luxury. Nena's luxury can be seen through her crush on Hol Horse and later attraction towards Polnareff (even though she was only faking the latter). Her Stand, Empress, refers to her fertility by growing as it eats, similar to a real living being. It also refers to its host as "daddy", though in a mocking manner, as if it was the fruit of a relationship. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * |-| OVA = * * }} Video Games Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) * As a "quick-time event" enemy in Super Story Mode, the player must dodge a cop's bullet and her Stand Empress's punches. * If Polnareff wins against Hol Horse by Time Over, Nena holds Polnareff in place while Hol Horse runs away, just like in the manga and anime. * Hol Horse has an introduction animation with him coming down from an elephant mount, leaving Nena behind as the elephant leaves the stage, telling her, Ja na! aishiteru! (Bye! love ya!) Gallery Manga= MangaNena.jpg|Nena's disguised face in the manga NenaSavingHolManga.png|Nena distracting the Joestar Group, allowing Hol Horse to escape. NenaTongueManga.png|The bud on Nena's tongue Nenahiding.png|Nena lies to Polnareff, in order to be hide from Joseph, who is affected by her Stand NenaTrueA.png|Nena emerging from her disguise |-| Anime= Nenadisguise.png|Disguised in the anime Nenastongue.png|The bud on Nena's tongue Nenatruebody.png|Nena emerging from her disguise |-| Other= Spritenena.PNG|Nena in Heritage for the Future Trivia *She and Hol Horse were shown to be lovers, much like the tarot cards they represent ("The Empress" and "The Emperor"), though it is unknown if Hol Horse knew her true appearance. *Nena appears in the OVA, but her role as an antagonist is excluded. As such, she only appears to allow Hol Horse to escape. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Agents of DIO Category:Part 3 Antagonists